


Lip Stain

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ...but it is a morning after, Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, i don't wanna straight up tag it as morning after, one line confirms it but it doesn't constitute a full implied tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Bare faced and still sleepy, Oleana wakes up to put on her makeup.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Lip Stain

**Author's Note:**

> [soft domestic lovebirds lookin' at each other... commission from @moonshipping on tumblr!!](https://macroscosmos.tumblr.com/post/634703893752889344/what-time-is-it-rose-asked-oleana-didnt)

Hexagonal earrings aside, Oleana mainly focused on accessorizing through cosmetics. It was not as if her face was plain without it, but her public persona as Macro Cosmos' second in command called for a dramatic eye shadow and red lips. Professionalism, truly, was what led her to sit in front of her vanity and doll herself up. This morning, though, she sat not at her vanity but instead on a soft chair in front of a long mirror planted firmly on the wall. Lights illuminated around the mirror's frame, only paling Oleana's skin further. She sighed as she pushed her hair back and clipped it with a small, Tsareena-pink barrette. Her bag of makeup sat beside the chair, small and purple with her initials on the zipper. Slender fingers reached for her foundation in its Shellder clamshell case. Opening it and grabbing the pad inside, Oleana began applying the powder to her face after she quickly dusted the excess off. 

"Ollie, you're up," said a voice from behind the chair. Oleana glanced to the side to see the chairman's reflection in the mirror. His hair was tussled from sleep, his eyes were only just now getting used to the sunlight from outside, and his arms stretched above his head as he let out a yawn, "I didn't notice you get out of bed." Rose smiled softly as he noticed Oleana, before settling down to put on makeup, had grabbed one of Rose's suit jackets to keep herself warm. 

"Ah, Antony. No, it wasn't long ago," Oleana answered. She turned her head slightly when responding to Rose, and loose powder fell onto the jacket's sleeves in a small cloud of dust, "and I didn't think you'd notice. Didn't mean to wake you if I did." She turned back to the mirror and continued patting at her face, paying close attention to the bridge of her nose. The chairman shook his head and walked up behind Oleana, placing his hands on her shoulders and planting a small kiss on the back of her head. 

"No, no, I needed to get up anyway," Rose said. Almost absentmindedly, he began to rub Oleana's shoulders, staring at her in the mirror as she dusted off the pad again before setting the foundation aside. She smiled slightly while she rolled the sleeves of the jacket up and reached for a small eyeshadow palette. She opened it up to reveal an array of monochrome colors and covered her brush with an olive gray shadow. Judging by the bare amount left in the dish, it must've been her favorite shade. Rose wondered why Oleana never swayed from the routine makeup look she constantly sported, but he never would complain about it. It never looked bad; then again, he never thought Oleana looked bad. He never had and he never would.

"We have plans to see Gloria today, don't we?" Oleana asked as she squinted to see if her application was even.

"Yes, we are! I have a few things to speak with her and Sonia about. Where to meet them, though..."

"If I remember correctly, Gloria should be heading to Hulbury soon," Oleana responded, "and Sonia could be invited. Easily I could make reservations at the Captain's Table, and you could discuss with them what you need to." She put away the palette and reached for an eyeliner, uncapping it and motioning for Rose to back up for a minute. 

"Excellent! Yes, that'd be perfect," Rose replied. He clapped his hands together and nodded firmly, "but I can take care of the reservations. You have your hands tied right now."

"Maybe," Oleana whispered as she sat still. Her focus was on the even line she was drawing across her eye, "but you know I have no issue with doing it. Besides, what of the residents who live there?" She asked, "You'll have to try to sneak around them."

"Ah, yes, incognito," Rose laughed, "I can try my best." 

"Your best isn't perfect, Antony," Oleana smirked, "but it'll do for today." She tossed the eyeliner aside and reached in the bag for her lipstick. Oleana, the woman, never really felt like Oleana, the vice-president of Macros Cosmos, without the red upon her lips. The tube was small in her hands, and she made a mental note to order more once this one ran out. Popping off the lid and pursing her lips left Oleana intensely focused on her reflection, and Rose took this as a chance to walk back up behind her. He smiled softly, pulled back some of Oleana's hair and placed kisses down to the base of her neck. The sudden feeling of sensitivity jolted Oleana out of her focus and caused the lipstick to make a stray mark down her chin. 

" _Antony _ !" she cried out, "don't surprise me like that!" Oleana's face was now a dull red; Rose was surprised the affection didn't make her as red as her lips.

"Love, you know sometimes I can't help it. I missed kissing on you-"

"There's a time and place for  _us_ , Antony," Oleana interrupted as she pulled out a bottle of makeup remover and a tissue and then gently wiped at the mistake, "and now is not the time." 

"Sorry, love," he muttered. Some regret tinged his voice, but it vanished as he saw Oleana glance back up with a glow in her eyes. She wasn't too upset by it. 

"It's alright," she said with fully ruby lips, "it was nice. Now," Oleana began as she stood up from the chair and turned to the chairman, "we should start getting ready. I cannot wear this out," she laughed. The suit jacket didn't quite swallow her, but the now powdered sleeves covered her hands. Even the singular button fastened at the top left room for the straps of her tank top to be seen due to it being too big on her frame. 

"Good idea, lov-"

"Oleana, sir." 

"Oh," Rose sighed, upset the intimacy was coming to an end, "Oleana, yes. Business. We're doing business now." 

"Well," Oleana shrugged as she took out the barrette and set it on the chair, "I suppose we could put it off a bit longer. Nessa usually doesn't start her challenges until eight, anyway." 

"What time  is it?" Rose asked. Oleana didn't respond right away, but instead unbuttoned the suit jacket and laid it across the back of the chair before she grasped Rose's hand and held it in hers carefully. 

"More time for  _us_ ," Oleana answered, "and you can kiss me again if you want."

Rose interlaced their fingers before he started to lean in towards her.

"Just not on the lips," she specified, "before you get too close. Not set yet." 

"My apologies, love," Rose smiled, opting to place his lips against Oleana's forehead, "but when they are?" 

"When they are," Oleana said with confidence, "you can."

And when the two minutes had passed and the lipstick wouldn't transfer, Rose did just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats! i've written another!! and somehow it managed to be softer than the last, in my own opinion! wow! WOW!! WOW!!!!! also, i gave rose a headcanon name - i'll be using it in further fics too! 
> 
> thank you SOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ <3


End file.
